


Don't Even Think About It

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: don't even think about it, probably with Jason and Damian? Pls and thank you :)





	Don't Even Think About It

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short, but it's nice to practice writing

“Don’t even think about it.”

Jason slowly lowered his hand, which had been less than an inch from poking Dick in the cheek. Said boy was snoring lightly on the couch, surrounded by a pile of blankets and hugging Zitka. Damian was sat in the armchair beside the couch, a book covering his face.

Jason pouted and looked at Damian, whispering so that he wouldn’t wake Dick up. Now that Damian was aware he was there, he wasn’t going to try and wake Dick up. “I thought I was quiet enough that you wouldn’t hear me.”

Damian scoffed and lowered his book. “You could never sneak past me.”

“Could too!” Dick snuffled and turned over, causing Damian to glare and Jason to lower his voice. “I’m a Bat too, you know. I can be sneaky.”

Damian quirked an eyebrow. “Not enough to fool me. I’ve been training since before you were born. The day you can sneak past me is the day Drake becomes Batman before I do.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jason asked, smirking.

Damian rolled his eyes. “If you want. I would not call it a challenge since you could not possible succeed.”

“I will! You’ll see!”

Dick whined and turned over, pulling the blankets over his head. Zitka fell from his arms and onto the floor. They both held their breath, waiting to see if Dick would wake up, but he stayed asleep. Damian looked at Jason.

“That reminds me. Why were you trying to wake Richard?”

“Oh, Tim, Steph, and I were gonna play basketball, but we needed one more to play, and everyone thought it’d be more fair if we had Dick instead of you or Cass.” Well, that and they were pretty sure Damian wouldn’t have wanted to play anyway.

Damian hummed. “Let him sleep. He had a nightmare last night.”

“Ohh. Falling?”

“No. Joker.”

“Ohh.” Jason glanced at Dick. He picked Zitka off the floor and gently lowered the blankets from Dick’s head. He placed the stuffed elephant in Dick’s arms and tucked the blanket around the boy. Jason stepped away and sighed. It looked like Dick wouldn’t be playing basketball with them. He looked at Damian. “So do you wanna play with us?”

Damian quirked an eyebrow as if to ask ‘really?’. “No.”

Jason pouted. “Please? We need one more person to make it fair.”

Damian raised his book back to his face. “No. Find Cassandra.”

Jason’s pout fell into a frown. “Fine.”

Damian listened for Jason’s footsteps to fade and went back to reading  _War and Peace_. He made to turn the page before pausing and narrowing his eyes.

“ _Don’t_  even think about it.”

“Damn it!” Jason snatched his hand away from Dick’s face and left the room, grumbling the whole way. He’d be able to sneak by Damian eventually. Just he wait.

“Hm.” Damian allowed a smirk to appear before setting his mouth back into a neutral line.

“Dami?” Dick asked sleepily from the couch.

“Go back to the sleep, Richard.”

“M’kay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or suggestions at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
